AwesomeO and Butters
by giselethegirl
Summary: Cute story about a Boy and his robot dont like dont read


I dont own south park if I did there would be more Butters in every episode

Takes place in the episode with Awesome-O.

(episode 116) Butters was at home and the door bell rang, Butters found a package with his name on it that came from Japan.

Thus he met Awesome-O(Eric).

Butter's finally had a robot of his own, his best friend. Awesome-O we're gonna be best friends, said Butters.

Eric secretly plotting to trick Butters into telling him all his secrets. Butters told Awesome-O to come help him with his mom's chores then we'll hang out.

They finished the chores around 7:00pm but Butters bed time was around 8:00 so they had to get ready fast. Butters gave Awesome-O the suppository and asked him if he could please do it since Butters really couldn't reach. Butters pulled down his pants and underwear and Eric saw Butter's pink little hole.

Eric felt as if he wanted to stick his fingers into Butters just to see if it was as soft as it looked, Awesome-O could you put it in, Awesome-O took the pill and put it into Butter's ass. Butters started to feel really weird as the pill entered him, Awesome-O could you put your finger deeper he asked in a lust filled voice.

Eric looked at Butters as if he was crazy he did it anyways to use as black mail. Butters started to move his butt back and forth on Eric's fingers. Moaning he called out Eric's name and panting was all that was heard in that room, Eric starting feeling hot just seeing Butters flushed expression and that he was calling his name.

Butters it's almost your bed time, Butters mom called them and told Butters from the other side. Butters stop him self even though he wanted to keep going since he knew his parents would come so he pulled up his pants and took Awesome-O by the hand.

Let's go to sleep since we got a long day you're the best pal a guy could ever have said Butters. Butters Hugged Awesome-O and fell asleep, Butters how dare you go to sleep leaving me with the problem, Eric said while looking down to his pants.

Well Butters you're going to help me out any ways, Butters asleep had his mouth slightly opened with drool seeping from the corners and his face flush due to the heat, his shirt was pulled up to his belly button. Lets see what were working with Eric said.

He pulled up Butters shirt and took it off. Butters looked like a sleeping angel his little nubs were so pink and little, the cold air that hit them when Eric pulled up his shirt and they hardened. Butters, Butters, Butters you don't know how hard I am right now , with that being said he put his mouth over the right nub.

Butters started to pant a little, Eric proceeded to sucking on Butter's nubs he rolled his tongue around them and took his other hand to play with the other nub. He flicked Butters left nub and interchanged till they were nice and sore.

Butters started to let out small moans, and his panting increased. Eric took his hand and started slowly dragging it down to Butter's small dick he pulled off Butter's underwear and took his hand and stroked Butters.

Butters starting moaning even louder to shut him up Eric took a sock out of drawer and tied Butters mouth with it, now his moaning was a bit muffled but was still loud. Eric brought his mouth on to Butters dick and started to suck and he licked the tip of his penis, Butters Thrashed on the bed because of the pleasure he was receiving.

Eric stop to push Butters, moved him with his face on the bed and his butt up close to Eric's face. Butters I've been waiting to look at this after that bathroom incident. Eric went up to butters face and stuck his dick into his mouth to get it wet.

Let me play with him a bit, he kissed Butters, and Butters responded and started to move his tongue on Eric's and fought a bit. Eric moved away and started to loosen up Butters hole by inserting one finger, he played with his hole a bit and pushed in and out to see if there was enough space he did that for a few moments and did the same with the others, till he could put in three.

He then took his dick and pushed it inside of Butters. Butters gasped since it was very uncomfortable at first but after a while of Eric moving slowly in and out he started panting louder.

Muffled moans came out of Butters mouth and Eric started to pant, dam Butters is really tight it's like he's pulling me in. Eric rubbed Butters dick till he came and he came right after. Butters he yelled, Butters mad a loud moaning sound and then quieted down. Eric redressed and dressed up Butters then went to sleep.

In the morning Butters woke up to find that he had a sharp pain on his back side and that Awesome-O was snoring. Butters moved Awesome-O's head and found it slipped off and he saw Eric. Oh hamburgers Butters said now he knows all my secrets. Butters started crying and Eric woke up and said Awesome-O is here to help so don't cry.

You lied, Eric I know it was you. Eric said I'm not gonna tell your secrets if you give me the CD of me. Here are you happy oh and one more thing he pushed Butters down and gave him a long kiss. Cya around Butters, Butters wondered what the heck just happened and touched his lips.


End file.
